Planets
As of December 2019 update, there are currently 134 planets to discover. Discovering planets To explore a new planet you must first not already be building a DFR or already exploring a new planet. Click explore and you will be asked what kind of planet you want to find. There are three different kinds of planets - randomly discovered planets, festival planets and rewards from completing epics. When exploring you can select a type of planet to explore (eg animal or cuisine type planets) or randomly from any of these types of planet. Completing epics will reward you with a 'Galaxy Map', and let you pick this option in the menu - these are unique planets related to the epic, and can't be found through the random option above. Similarly, festival planets are once a month themed planets that also won't appear through the random feature, for example, a Christmas themed planet would be found by exploring for festival planets during the month of December. Upgrading planets When a planet is first discovered, that planet has a level of 1. Each planet's level is shown next to the name of the planet when viewed in regular exploration mode. Planets can be upgraded via the upgrade button below the planet up to a level of 7. Upgrading planets costs coins and will take some time to upgrade, during which, the planet does not produce resources. Upgrading requires more time and coins based on how high the current level of that planet is and how far from Earth the planet is. Upgrading a planet is useful as higher level planets have an increased maximum production (more resources produced before the planet must be fed), an increased rate of production, and a higher population. Each upgrade from level 1 to 7 also adds a new aesthetic feature to that planet. A fully upgraded, level 7 planet has 2 royal members (2 of the population appear different and wear crowns), and a new addition to the planet, such as the rainbow ring that appears around the Bubble Gum planet at level 7. It is now possible to upgrade planets using the Lab. You make a request in the lab to upgrade a planet. The other members of your lab will give energy to your planet to upgrade it one level up. It will cost more energy to upgrade a planet when the level of the planet is higher. The Earth cannot be upgrade these way. Earth The Earth planet is the original starting planet. It appears with the Moon as its satellite. The Earth is very different to the other planets: its satellite cannot be changed, it cannot be upgraded with coins, and it does not produce collectable resources. The population of the Earth however, can be increased and this does contribute to the overall population of the galaxy. Increasing the population requires adding friends within the app. Friends can be added when participating in Epics with others, or friends can be added via the 'add friend' icon that appears after clicking the 'info' button below Earth. Through this button, friends can be added from social media accounts, or found by name within the Walkr app. For each 5 friends added, who have also accepted the request, Earth's population increases by 1 up to a maximum of 16 (80 friends). Satellite matchup When you discover a planet you will also discover a random satellites. By attaching a satellite to your planet you may get a bonus, eg more food or quicker production. You can attach any satellite to any planet, but every planet also has an 'ideal' satellite that matches that planet and will reward you an even greater bonus (eg attaching the Honey Dipper satellite to the Honeycomb planet will get you a greater bonus than if it was attached to another planet). This list can be seen below. Note that not all satellite combinations grant a bonus. A satellite will generally give a half-match for planets of the same type as its ideal planet. (eg Honey Dipper will give a partial match to other Animal type planets.) List of planets Planets with Type marked with an asterisk (*) are prizes from epics and are not discovered through random exploration.